


you need only ask

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [68]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Laughter, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lately, Bernadetta has had a hard time keeping her desires in check around Hubert.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Commissions [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	you need only ask

Hubert isn’t nearly as scary once you start spending a lot of time with him, Bernadetta decides, and he isn’t really scary at all- most of the time- if you spend the bulk of your time with, which she now does. Because, for some strange reason, she’s fallen in love with him, and, against all odds, he has come to love her in return. They make for an odd pair, but she’s happy with him nonetheless, and definitely not nearly as intimidated by him as she used to be.

In fact, that intimidation has been almost entirely replaced by other feelings, feelings that can be terrifying to her in their own right, but she opts to ignore them entirely, at least for as long as she can.

But those feelings keep creeping up on her, the more often she spends time alone with Hubert, until they are creeping up on her when she is entirely alone and just happens to  _ think _ about Hubert, and it becomes very difficult to push those thoughts out of her mind and to make these feelings go away. For the bulk of her life, she thought she was meant to avoid and ignore such feelings, and has always managed to push them away before, but now that she has Hubert, it’s different, and they’re impossible to ignore.

So many nights, she wakes up all tangled in her bedsheets, soaked with sweat and her hand somewhere below her waist, her face growing even redder as she recalls exactly what she was dreaming about. It is always particularly hard to face Hubert after dreams like this, but even when he catches onto her weird behavior, he writes it off as her being her typical nervous self, and has not caught onto the actual problem yet.

However, she is fairly certain that it won’t be long before he does, because Hubert is perceptive and because it becomes harder to be around him the more the problem builds up. Eventually, he is going to catch on, because even when she finally gives in to those feelings while on her own, that still doesn’t do much to keep them from building right back up whenever she’s around him, especially when she’s forced to face an entirely new and strange revelation.

His laugh does not terrify her anymore, not in the least.

That is definitely not something she thought she would ever have to face, and not only that, but she also has to face what his laughter  _ does _ make her feel. Which is to say that is causes a strange tingling all up and down her spine, and a heat in her lower stomach that causes that irritating twinge between her legs, until she just knows that she won’t be getting any sleep tonight unless she does something about it. Even if it’s  _ hours _ before nighttime, she knows that it will come back to haunt her just when she is about to fall asleep, and that really is so unfair.

The last thing she wanted was to be this  _ plagued _ by her own desires, and what’s worse, nothing that she does on her own seems capable of getting this to slow down. In fact, it only seems to get harder to hide as time goes on, until she is pretty sure that she will have to stop spending time with Hubert altogether, lest he figure out just how pent-up she has become. And why she doesn’t want him to know, she can’t quite say, other than she is afraid he might think less of her for it, or that if he were ready for it, he would have said so, and she doesn’t want to be the one to pressure him into something he doesn’t want to do.

Which, the idea of her pressuring anyone to do anything is fairly comical, she must admit, but in this situation, she finds that she can’t stop her paranoia.

She decides that the only course of action she can take right now is to stop being funny, and hope for the best. There are other things that he does that get her going, and sometimes he doesn’t even have to  _ do _ anything, but at the very least, she can stop one of the main factors. Just as long as she doesn’t do anything that makes him laugh.

~X~

Hubert should not have such a broad sense of humor. It is entirely unfair that he can find so many things to laugh about when he is supposed to be all gloomy and brooding. In fact, Bernadetta swears that his sense of humor must have grown  _ since _ she made the private vow to be less funny, and now she is on edge, as he finds humor in everything he says, with low chuckles that used to terrify her, that she now finds infuriatingly enticing.

It would be easier to just clam up and not say anything at all, but then she knows that Hubert would catch on that she was being oddly quiet, and he would pester her about it until she caved, and if he were to actually interrogate her about this, she knows very well that she would crack under the pressure. He knows her all too well for her to be able to hide anything from him once he knows to look for it, and she is lucky that he hasn’t tried to look for it so far. But if she can’t intentionally keep him from laughing and can’t be quiet either, then it is only a matter of time either way.

Her prediction comes true faster than even she expected, as she says something that she does not find particularly funny but that Hubert has a good laugh at, leaving her weak in the knees, whimpering so softly that she prays he doesn’t hear it, and looking off to the side, hoping to hide her burning cheeks. But somehow, despite his laughter being enough to drown it out, he hears her whimper, because he is soon studying her intently.

“Is something the matter, Bernadetta?” he asks, giving her that look that says even if he doesn’t know exactly, he still  _ knows _ . She trembles, and shakes her head.

“N-nope, nothing wrong here! Everything is just the same as ever!” she squeaks, immediately cursing herself for how  _ obvious _ she makes it. There is absolutely no need for her to make such a fool of herself when he asks her a simple question, but here she is, doing exactly that.

“Hm, I’m not so sure about that,” Hubert replies, because of course he doesn’t believe her. Why would he, when she’s acting like this, shrinking under his gaze and shaking like a leaf, and still very much turned on despite all of that? “Was it something I said? Maybe something I...did?”

“Nope, nope, not at all!” she replies, her voice still so squeaky that anyone would be able to tell that she was lying. Hubert begins to smirk, which means that she’s definitely doomed now, and when he laughs, low and…well, she really can’t think of a word to describe it other than  _ sexy _ , she trembles again.

“Ah, well then. If that’s all it is, then you know you could have simply asked,” he murmurs, and before she can ask what he means, his lips are on hers. Of course they’ve kissed before, several times, in fact, but it has been less frequent since her lust first began to plague her, as she didn’t want to make things harder on herself. But now, when his lips touch hers, she can’t hold back a shameless moan that leaves her blushing so furiously she’s sure he can feel the heat radiating off her face.

His lips don’t leave hers for quite some time, not until he has her moaning into his mouth again and again, breaking down all of her defenses so easily that she isn’t sure what’s happening. By the time he pulls back, her head is spinning and the only thing that she knows is that if she wanted him before, that is nothing compared to what she feels right now.

“As I said,” he murmurs, “all you had to do was ask.”

“I-I was waiting for  _ you _ to say something!” she protests, which is not entirely true, but also is not quite a lie either. She at least might have felt a little more comfortable moving forward, if Hubert had let her know that he wanted something like that.

“And risk terrifying you? My dear, when it comes to something as major as this, I would rather let you let me know when you’re ready,” he says, suddenly sincere. Hubert no longer wears a teasing expression when he says this, and Bernadetta feels silly for ever worrying about anything to begin with. After all this time, she knows that if there is anyone she can trust, it’s Hubert.

“W-well, I do, I mean...I am ready. If that’s alright with you.”

Rather than answering her, he simply kisses her again, pulling at her clothing as he does so. Despite his own lack of experience, he seems quite skilled in what he does, and her nerves are soon overridden by the excitement, and by the comfort that comes from being with Hubert. If you had told her years ago that Hubert would be a source of comfort, she would have laughed, but now…

Now she finds it so easy to go along with everything, trusting him and letting him guide her through this, until he has her on her back, kissing along her naked body. Even being nude before him doesn’t make her as self-conscious as she thought it would, and it becomes so easy to lose herself in the pleasure, especially as his lips find a place between her legs. He proves himself to be very skilled with his tongue and, at the same time, skilled with his hands, reaching up to tease at one of her breasts, lightly pinching a nipple between two fingers.

Bernadetta gasps out, and he chuckles then, his voice low and the sensation reverberating through her. It makes what she felt when she simply  _ heard _ his laugh feel like nothing, and he hardly spends any time eating her out before she already feels like she is at her limit. Hubert seems to sense this before she has the chance to tell him, pulling back so that he can properly climb on top of her.

This part, she is still nervous for, even knowing that she has nothing to fear with Hubert. He has done his part to make sure that she is ready for him, so all she can do now is try to stay relaxed and push her nerves away again. When she feels the tip of his cock prodding at her, she takes a deep breath, reminding herself not to hold that breath, trying to remain steady as Hubert begins to push inside of her.

He does not give her more than she can handle at any time, taking things slowly and giving her more than enough time to adjust to the sudden fullness, waiting until she has properly caught her breath before he even considers moving. And steadily, as she begins to adjust, Bernadetta can understand what all the hype is about, and why her body has cried so desperately for this for so long now, every time she’s stood too close to Hubert or listened to his laughter or kissed him for a bit too long.

She wraps her legs around him while he thrusts into her, and her voice comes out in high, broken moans, unable to form a sentence or even his name, not even able to beg for more, which is all she really wants to do right now. But even without her able to put this to words, Hubert manages to give her everything that she wants, fucking her slowly then fucking her faster as he sees fit, but always gently, never doing anything that could hurt her.

When she comes, it is overpowering, stronger than anything she has ever felt before, with every orgasm she has brought about by her own hands paling in comparison to the sudden burst of pleasure. As she is coming down from that bliss, she is vaguely aware of Hubert grunting softly as he finishes as well, and then coming to rest on top of her, his weight bearing down on her for only a second before he rolls off of her and pulls her to him.

“So…” she pants. “That’s...that was it, right?”

“That it was, Bernadetta,” he replies. “You’re not disappointed, are you?”

“Not at all!” For the moment, she has forgotten her own shame, and assures him that it is just what she wanted. “That was amazing, really, Hubert!”

He chuckles and she squirms, a little bit embarrassed and a little bit freshly turned on. “Well, I’m glad I could satisfy you. Except...well, it would seem you’re not entirely satisfied yet, are you?”

Immediately, she feels as though her face is on fire and, though she tries to assure him that she’s fine, he is soon between her legs again, insisting that he can keep going until she is completely worn out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
